A new start
by neko2341
Summary: Angela never thought her family would break apart like this. So her father and her moved to japan to start new. She meets a boy that just might catch her heart and the host club whats a girl to do. I don't own ouran high school host club just just my oc's.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly walk towards the microphone stand my heart beating. When the music started to play I opened my mouth and sung my heart out. I opened my eyes after realizing I had closed them. The crowd cheered and I had felt my self blush from embarrassment. I quickly walked off the stage. My mother was holding a man's hand while she hugged me. I felt awkward with this man there. After the show was over I had hugged my best friend Alexis. We had been friends for as long as I could remember. Alexis had come home with my mother and I that man had also come with. "Angela I'm getting a divorce from your father" said my mother looking at my face for a reaction. I looked down at the floor almost immediately my bangs covering my face. Angry tears streamed down my face how could she after 20 years of marriage she does this to my father he'll be crushed. I started to shake when I looked up tears of anger were pouring down my face. I knew it broke my mother's heart to see me cry I'm not an angry person but she hurt me by getting a divorce. I ran u the stairs of my two story house and ran into my bedroom. I grabbed my desk lamp and threw it against the wall I knew my father would be crushed. I woke up on my bed with Alexis by me on the chair next to my bed, her hand gently in mine. I squeezed her hand and climbed out of bed. When I came down the stairs and heard someone crying. My father was draped across the table crying his eyes out. I tapped him on the shoulder when he looked I hugged him. I felt him start to cry on my shoulder. He lifted his head up and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own ouran high school host club just my OC if you want to be art of the story just message me tell me the name you want and who you want to go out with thanks I also don't make money from this fic.

Angela stood up in her room boxes lined up against the wall. Her room looking almost empty the only thing that wasn't packed was the bed and that was staying there, my father calling me to hurry up. It had been 3 years since my parent's divorce my mother and I don't talk much anymore. Alexis was coming with us to live with her father who had divorced her mother 8 years earlier. I grabbed a box in my hand and gave it to the movers. After the house was empty Alexis gave me a hug and got into my fathers car. Alexis would describe me as a short temper shorty. Just cause I'm short and have a really bad temper doesn't mean I mean just irritated. After we arrived at the airport, we boarded the plane I had fallen asleep during the flight. I felt Alexis shake me wake. I had accidentally punched her in the nose and sat straight up. I was still half asleep when I saw Alexis on her bed holding her nose as the blood rushed out. "Are you having a nose bleed?" I asked becoming worried. Alexis rolled her eyes and stood up. When I saw the blood on my hand my face turned white. "Well I'm never waking you up again" said Alexis stepping off the plane. After we got to the small house my father bought. I felt someone behind me so I grab the persons hand and flip them over my back. Just because I'm 4'7 and 16 years old doesn't mean I don't know how to defend my self. When I realized it was my father it was to late he was already on the ground out cold. Alexis looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and looked out side to see it raining. My grandmother loved to look at the rain; I felt tears stinging my eyes. My grandmother loved me but I always didn't take notice now I felt guilt weight at my heart. I felt Alexis up a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was her way of comforting me. As we stood there looking at the rain I felt like I should have tried to know her better. My father came into the room carrying cake. I ran towards him grabbed the cake and ran into my room to eat it. After my father and Alexis went to sleep I looked out side my window for light when I saw that it was dark outside I felt my body start to shake as I felt the darkness consume me. I started to panic I felt my breath leaving me I panted to try and get some air into my lungs. I couldn't move my body felt heavy and then I was consumed by the darkness. When I awoke I had no idea why I was on the floor. I couldn't remember how I went to bed. I stood up my back had popped I started to feel around for my glasses I had been wearing my contacts yesterday so today I'm going to wear my glasses. My father had signed me up to go to ouran academy my mother paying for me to go there. I got down stairs my father was waving around a bright lemon yellow dress. I looked at the dress and almost vomited my guts out right there on the floor. "This is your new school uniform" my father said. I grabbed our wooden coffee table grabbed the lighter next to me and set it on fire; I grabbed the dress and threw it into the fire. My eyes blazed liked the fire it had fire fast as I saw it burn up. I laugh evilly. After the dresses stopped burning, we went out for ice cream. I had got 3 scoops both vanillas. When I bumped into someone I felt the ice cream push into my dress. I felt tears falling down my face. "I'm sorry" I said bowing to them. I looked up at the boy I bumped into and saw he had blonde hair who was yelling about a daughter. I looked at the group he was with there was two identical twins, a black haired man with a small boy on his back, a boy with glasses and a clipboard, a girl with them." Are you okay?" asked the boy on the other boys back." I'm fine thank you" I said smiling. "Are you okay little one?" the taller blond asked. I felt irritation I'm not little. "I'm not little" I shouted kicking him in the shin. "Owe that that hurt" he yelled holding his shin. "It was supposed to" I yelled over him. "Angela stop harassing these young men" my father shouted. "He called me young" I screamed as my father drags me away. "I'll get you one day" I scream. A lot of people were looking at us. "Angela honey calm down it's an easy mistake" said my father. I turned my glare over to him "Are you calling me a kid" I yelled. "N-no honey o-of course n-not" he stuttered. Alexis put her hand over my mouth when I was about to yell again "calm down Angela" said Alexis. I know that I shouldn't yell in public. I just hate being called a child. When we got home the silence was getting to me. "Someone talk please" I shouted then passed out from jet lag. I woke up I got up and put on a black dress with black knee high boots and a black hat. Alexis came out of her room wearing a white sun dress and white high heels. We said good bye to my father and walked to school

Please read and review thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

when we got to the school. it was huge and pink.'i didnt mind it much but alexis seemed to like we entered the school it was giantic. when i saw the tall blond from yesterday. i ran towards him to kick his butt. when alexis grabbed on to the back of my collor i struggled to get out of her grip."i just wamted to kick his butt" i whined when she dragged me away. when we got to the room A-2 i saw that blond boy again . when he looked at me it smirked at him he then paled i them smiled showing all of my very sharp teeth. he passed out falling off his chair. i skipped to the desks in the middle making sure to step on the blond i sat down everyone was looking at me. i did my cutest face and asked "why are you all looking at me" half the class screamed kawii. when the teacher came in and asked alexis and i to stand in front of the class i smiled and walked to the front with alexis."this is angela and alexis do you care to say anything" our teacher asked looking at us."i hope we can have a great year together" i said smiling at them."alexis care to share" the teacher said looking at just staried at them all with a bored expresson "hi" she said in a monotoned voice scaring the teacher aliitle bit "y-you dont have to say a-anything i think the class g-got it" the teacher stammered. i skipped back to my seat and waited till class was over. when the bell rang i stood up and walked towards the door to explore the place with alexis right behind me. we started to walk in a random direction "hey look theres an abandon music room wanna go see whats in it" i asked alexis looking at her. she shrugged her shoulders and we started off towards that direction. when i had oped the doors flowwers flew into my face makeing my cough."welcome" said the group that we had meet yesterday. alexis and i just staired at them wide eyed. i then slamed the door shut the blink and looked at alexis she looked just as stuned which is very rair for her to show any emotions. i opened the door again and the flowers blew out again i started to cought again then looked at them. i saw the blond boy once again the smiled evily and ran towards him and jumped for me to attack when i felt someone grab me."NO so close again why alexis why so close" i started to struggle in her grip trying to get to the blond." fine i'll play nice happy" i said giving up when alexis let me go i shot back to him and grapped his hair so when alexis grabbed me i pulled his hair."let go angela" alexis said trying to get me to let go of his hair "never" i screamed. everyone else in the host club was watching with intrest. when i finnaly let go off his hair and calmed had promied to buy my cake and tamaki i learned was the blond boys name had said he was sorry."hi im angela and this is alexis" i said looking at everyone with kind eyes after my tempertatrum." hi angela" the girl dressed like a boy said "why are you wearing a boys uniform if your a girl" i asked her looking at her with intrest in my eyes. "how did you know she was a girl" said the one with the glasses."well i have dressed as a boy once for halloween" i explaned looking a him.

im sorry its so short but im not honesty felling good and i had lost my notebook so im doomed to write with no notebook for now any way i need some people to want to be in the story. write what you want your name to, be who you want to be with, your apperence and your personallity and i will try to add you in remember first ones first severed thank and i'll try to make it longer again im very sorry for the wait and the shortness thank you please read and review all reviews are welcome but if you going to flame me please remeber that i had lost the notebook with this chapter in it thank you and good night


	4. Chapter 4

"oh well that makes sense i guess" the one with the glasses said "angela-chan will you eat cake with me and mori-san"the little blond one asked me with a puppy dog face.I smile big with the thought of eating cake."okay wait how do you know my name"i asked looking at him with a ciurius look on my face."tamaki-kun told me"he said looking at me now holding a pink stuffed bunny on the tall black haired boy."well if you know my name then whats yours"i asked looking at him with a big smile on my face."im-"before he could finish a loud crash sounded from the corner of the music room. it looked like the twins where laughing at tamaki after he went into his little emo corner i chuckled a little but not so loud for anyone to hear.I smiled at him and walked towards the table that he was sitting at I sat on one of the chairs my feet not touching the ground since im a about 4 inches smaller then the smaller blond."Im honey by the way"honey said sitting in the chair right across from me i smiled shyly at him.i swung my feet while sitting in the chair looking at everyone i guessed that mori was the tall dark haired one that honey was riding on his one with the glasses walked towards me "im very sorry i dont think that introduced myself im Kyoya Ootori"he said shaking my honey and i ate large amounts of cake i was hyper while honey seemed tired so alexis and i took our leaves but when we turned to leave i saw honey's face grow teary eyed "dont go angela-chan"honey said looking at me i couldnt resist teary face so honey and i went to go nap i napped on one off the couches the wasn't using. when i woke up everyone was up except honey and the guest wasnt here "what happened" i asked looking at them with worry on my face. "tamaki sempi is sick"the twins Hikaru and Kaoru said i learned there names while honey and i where eating. i nodded my head and looked over at alexis to see her talking to mori about something they went unnoticed when i felt kyoya walk up next to me and look at them "i know shocking right"he said looking at me and for some odd reason i blushed i felt like he was analyzing i finally stopped blushing.i heard honey yawn and mori stood up and walked towards the room where honey was in when they came out mori was carrying honey like before except hone still looked sleeply.

"Angela-chan you stayed"honey said excited looking at me i was happy at the distraction when i felt my phone was a text from my father saying to get home now i felt sort of relived at this and stood up to get alexis when i felt honey grab my arm "where you going angela-chan" he asked looking at me."i have to go home now honey"i said looking at him with a frown on my got out off her seat and walked over to me se grabbed me by the waist and hauled me out of the room saying a quick bye to mori i shouted bye to everyone and i saw them all alexis and i got home my father asked "did you like your new school Hun" i grabbed a muffin from the counter and nodded at him while sitting on the counter.i went to my room and sat on my bed looking at the light filled room with wonder when my father called me into the living room asking if i hung out with any boys that day."um a few why"i said looking at him as if i was about to be locked up."cause there are boys outside knocking"my father said close to tears.

after they left when i went to alexis's room i saw alexis and mori kissing so i did what any girl my age would do i passed out right there.i count believe it wow they where kissing. when i woke up they were looking at me worried.i looked at them again and passed out one last i woke up the second time my head was hurting and mori was no where to be seen but alexis was sitting on my bed doing homework "when do you kiss guys you just met and alexis did something i never seen her do she actually blushed and looked away embarrassed "do you like mori well do you" i asked looking at her with interest cause she never really crushed before so of course i was interested in seeing if it was a crush or our talk about mori i went back to sleep when i woke up it was still night time and i felt my self start to panic my breath where coming out in short pants and i felt like i couldnt get enough air to my lungs my chest started to hurt and my eyes started to get blurry it felt like the darkness was wrapped around me i couldnt move my body cause i was scared my mind then went black i then fell to my knees trying to get enough air to my lungs when finally i blacked out the pain i woke up i found my self on the floor and my chest was slightly hurting my eyes were still burry but after a few blinks my vision went back to normal when i started to get up my arms felt like jello but i managed to get into my bed with out harm and then i tried to fall asleep but i couldn't with my chest so i curled up and waited till the morning.

i own nothing not r&r thank you for reading im so glad to be writing a new chapter it so much fun but really im sorry fro the short delay

neko24


End file.
